


Muchas listas para tan poco listo

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puede que Akashi necesite un poco de información adicional si quiere que su quedada (que no cita) con Nijimura sea un éxito total.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muchas listas para tan poco listo

Akashi va a tener una cita con Nijimura.

O eso es lo que repite Mibuchi cada dos minutos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si fuese a quedar _él_ con Nijimura y no Akashi, y preguntándole por todos los pormenores de su futura cita. Menos mal que Kuroko, discreto donde los haya, no hace ningún comentario al respecto cuando Akashi menciona _de pasada_ que va a quedar con su antiguo capitán.

También Momoi ha insistido en llamar _cita_ a la —Akashi busca rápidamente una palabra apropiada— quedada con Nijimura. Lo cual es especialmente preocupante si tenemos en cuenta que Akashi no le ha contado _nada_. Aun así, es Momoi la que le da los consejos más prácticos y le facilita una cantidad casi obscena de información valiosa sobre Nijimura.

“#49 ¡A Nijimura-senpai no le gusta la cebolla! Platos a evitar: ensaladas, sopas de cebolla”

—Me inquieta la cantidad de información que puedes albergar sobre todos nosotros, Momoi —dice Akashi con desconfianza.

—Sabes que la uso para hacer el bien —responde Momoi al otro lado de la línea. Akashi no la está viendo, pero puede casi asegurar que hay una sonrisilla traviesa en los labios de su amiga (el “joder, Satsuki, pareces la bruja Piruja” que se oye de fondo es la prueba definitiva que necesita Akashi para convertir su hipótesis en una afirmación rotunda).

*

No es una cita, o al menos no es así como lo ha concebido Nijimura. Da igual cómo quieran llamarlo Mibuchi o Momoi: es simplemente una quedada cordial entre dos viejos amig… conocid…

Entre dos viejos compañeros de equipo. De dichas y penurias.

Eso se repite Akashi ante el Family Mart, el lugar que ha escogido Nijimura como punto de encuentro. Se siente observado, a saber por qué, y echa un vistazo alrededor; hay un par de jovenzuelos con muy mala pinta fumando cigarrillos y un anciano bebiéndose un café de lata a su lado. Akashi se pregunta si ellos también han quedado con Nijimura y se ríe de sus propias ocurrencias.

Entonces la puerta del Family Mart se abre. Sale Shuuzou Nijimura a cámara lenta —la velocidad idónea para apreciar su porte— con unos chicles en la mano (¡de piña, tal y como había augurado Momoi en su dato #56!) y al son de la canción que solía cantar Kise en el karaoke, _Careless Whisper_.

Puede que la percepción temporal fuese la errónea y Nijimura saliese del Family Mart a una velocidad normal. Eso explicaría por qué a George Michael solo le ha dado tiempo de decir “I’m never gonna dance again”. Es ahí cuando Akashi se da cuenta de que no le importaría que lo suyo con Nijimura sí fuese una cita.

—¡Ey, Akashi! —Nijimura lo saluda sobresaltado, como si no se esperase que Akashi estuviese ahí—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Quieres un chicle?

Akashi responde escuetamente y Nijimura le menciona un par de asuntos generales, como lo pueden ser el tiempo y el lugar al que se dirigen. Es una sorpresa que quiera ir a un museo (Akashi lo tenía como un hombre de intereses menos artísticos), e incluso Momoi le comentó lo extraña que era esa elección.

—Es que tenía muchas ganas de ir a esta exposición —explica Nijimura—, pero no entiendo nada de arte. Nada, lo que se dice _nada_.

—Así que me has llamado a mí para hacer de guía.

—¡Oye, así dicho queda mal! —Nijimura le da un codazo—. A ver, en parte es lo que tú dices, pero también es porque sé que te van los museos y… bueno —Aparta un poco la mirada y Akashi solo puede sonreír divertido—. Llevábamos bastante tiempo sin vernos.

Akashi está tan absorto escuchando las palabras de Nijimura y analizándolas al mínimo detalle (“ese _llevábamos bastante tiempo sin vernos”,_ piensa Akashi, “es un juicio subjetivo que indica que me ha echado en falta”) que ni se plantea por qué Nijimura _cree_ que le gustan los museos.

*

La entrada al museo de arte contemporáneo es razonablemente cara, pero dado que _no_ es una cita, Nijimura no se ofrece en ningún momento a pagar la parte de Akashi.

Puede que no sea por el carácter amistoso de su quedada, sino porque es consciente de que Akashi —en palabras del expresivo Daiki Aomine— “caga dinero”.

—Joder, cómo se pasan… —protesta Nijimura mientras contempla con pena su billetera (casi) vacía. Akashi intentará compensárselo con comentarios amenos y didácticos sobre arte.

Salvo que Akashi, en contra de lo que pueda pensar su acompañante, no es un gran fanático de los museos de arte. Y menos del contemporáneo. Espera que Nijimura no se lo haya confundido con Kuroko, porque ese sí que sería un golpe bajo para su autoestima.

(No es que Kuroko no sea genial, que lo es, pero Akashi tiene un interés en concreto por que Nijimura le aprecie como individuo diferenciado)

*

En cada sala del museo hay una mujer sentada en un taburete con labios risueños y mirada apagada. Nijimura, visiblemente confundido, las mira como si estuviese ante la espera de que se levantasen y se pusiesen a bailar claqué ante él.

—Eh, pues está chulo —comenta Nijimura ante un cuadro que es una explosión de color. No hay ninguna forma en concreto que se pueda apreciar ni un concepto que sobresalga; aun así, a Nijimura le encanta y ese es motivo suficiente para que Akashi asienta a su lado.

A su lado, sí. Quizás un poco más cerca no estaría mal (“#06 ¡A Nijimura-senpai le gusta la cercanía física!” y un consejo que Akashi intuía que era de Aomine: “#69 ;)”). Así, bien.

Nijimura, al alejarse del cuadro para pasar al siguiente, golpea sin querer a Akashi, que está _pegado_ a él, y se disculpa mientras le frota — _acaricia_ — el brazo con cuidado.

—Eh, ¿te he hecho daño?

Es un detalle adorable que Nijimura se piense que Akashi, acostumbrado a todo tipo de faltas en el baloncesto, se preocupe porque le pueda doler un pequeño placaje en el brazo.

*

Akashi y Nijimura contemplan un cuadro de una casita hecha con macarrones.

—Qué poca vergüenza —dice Nijimura asqueado—. Macho, Akashi, no te rías. Hemos pagado 1200 yenes y nos chantan aquí un cuadro que podría haberlo hecho mi hermano.

 —Lo que me hace gracia es tu reacción en sí. De todas formas, estoy convencido de que la exposición que querías ver sí que será de tu agrado.

Nijimura, mohíno, farfulla algo que Akashi no logra entender mientras saca el teléfono móvil.

*

Momoi ha demostrado tener razón con respecto a la aversión de Nijimura hacia la cebolla. En un cuadro surrealista se aprecia una lechuga gigante que hace de trampolín para otros productos de la huerta, como tomates, zanahorias y _cebollas_.

Nijimura se acerca más de lo recomendado por las autoridades del museo a la cebolla y la mira con odio.

—“Capitalismo en la huerta” —Akashi lee el título del cuadro y se plantea el significado tras el mismo—. Interesante.

Los ojos juzgantes de Nijimura se ceban en él, como si hubiese sido Akashi el que acaba de pasarse dos minutos enteros obliterando visualmente a una cebolla pictórica. Mientras tanto, Akashi no puede deshacerse de la noción de que alguien —quizás la propia cebolla— lo contempla fijamente desde algún punto de la sala.

*

Por fin acceden a la sala de la exposición que Nijimura quiere ver. Tan ensimismado está Akashi escuchando los comentarios entusiastas de Nijimura que ni repara en el título de la exposición.

O mejor dicho, en el artista.

—Tatsuya Himuro —Akashi entrecierra los ojos al ver un cartel donde, en efecto, se ve a Tatsuya Himuro en blanco y negro fumándose un cigarrillo sin encender.

—Sí, míralo tú: se ha metido hace nada en el mundo del arte y ya tiene exposición propia. Este Tatsuya, qué jodío.

Nijimura suena orgulloso de su amigo y no es para menos. El concepto en sí, el de Tatsuya Himuro logrando algo impensable en tiempo récord, es admirable. Lo que no lo es tanto es la calidad de su arte.

Son cuadros compuestos por figuras geométricas básicas de muchos colores y un título pomposo. Por supuesto, Nijimura, siendo el fan de los colores que es, lo aprecia en todo su esplendor.

A Akashi le parece una tomadura de pelo.

Claro que manifestar sus opiniones es impensable. No quiere aguarle la fiesta a su acompañante.

—No sé qué opinarás tú de todo esto, Akashi, pero a mí me parece increíble. Supongo que como conozco a Tatsuya, sé qué se le pasaba por la cabeza cuando hizo cada cuadro. O eso intento hacer, vaya —Sonríe con algo de pena, clavando la vista en una obra de tonos sombríos titulada “Pasión”.

Los cuadros _horribles_ de Tatsuya Himuro ganan fuerza, una muy poderosa y difícil de describir, cuando Akashi lee el título de cada uno. Es casi mayor el impacto del nombre de la obra, siendo el puente que conecta directamente al espectador con la mente del artista, que el gurruño de formas incomprensibles y tristes que hay a lo largo del lienzo.

—Este me gusta —dice Akashi sin apartar la vista de un cuadro de colores cálidos. Si bien las formas son muy básicas, se puede entrever una especie de espada y un escudo ante algo que puede o no ser una casa—. “Shuu”.

—Ah, _sí_ —Nijimura se rasca la nuca, algo avergonzado, y se acerca al oído de Akashi para susurrarle despacio, con _Careless Whisper_ en el pentagrama del corazón de Akashi—. No se lo digas a nadie, pero está dedicado a mí. Es un secreto, ¿eh?

La forma en que Nijimura le guiña el ojo, con tan buen sentido del humor como complicidad, impiden que Akashi piense en la simbología fálica de la espada.

—Quizás por eso me guste tanto —confiesa Akashi con palabras nobles y sinceras, aún reviviendo el cosquilleo del aliento de Nijimura en su cuello.

“#03 ¡A Nijimura-senpai le gusta que le hablen sin rodeos!”

—Pero bueno —Nijimura, ceñudo, lo mira desafiante—, tampoco me hagas la pelota, ¿eh? ¿Qué es, para que te invite a cenar? Lo iba a hacer de todas todas.

Este es el turno de Akashi de sentir vergüenza (ajena).

—Se agradece el detalle, pero no es necesario que me invites. Y, Nijimura-san, no te estaba “haciendo la pelota”. Te aseguro que me gusta el cuadro, aunque sí es cierto que ayuda el hecho de que me recuerde a ti.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso y quedarte tan pancho?!

—Porque es la verdad —Sonríe con autosuficiencia y va a mirar el siguiente cuadro.

Nijimura lo sigue con la mirada y sonríe. Sabe que ya no tiene nada que hacer.

—Serás mocoso… Ey, ¿y a dónde quiere el señorito ir a cenar? ¿Te parece bien algo de _yakitori_? Que sé que te gusta.

El _yakitori_ no es un plato que obnubile los sentidos de Akashi, pero lo come de buen grado. Ahora bien, le empieza a parecer sospechosa toda esta información parcialmente errónea, o simplemente inexacta, de Nijimura.

*

Las ganas de ir a cenar de Nijimura son grandes, pero más lo es su ~~corazón~~ fascinación por algunos de los cuadros de su amigo. Akashi no quiere reconocer que está en un museo, rodeado de arte y que lo que atrae su mirada sea Nijimura.

También están, por supuesto, aquellas obras que captan la atención por todos los motivos equivocados.

—Emm, ¿qué es esto? —pregunta Nijimura al ver una “escultura” de un tal Lapondieu.

—Parece una caja de frutas. —Akashi entrecierra los ojos—. De albaricoques, a juzgar por la etiqueta.

Quedarse contemplando una caja vacía con semblante pensativo es uno de los momentos más extraños que ha vivido Akashi en mucho tiempo. Nijimura, por suerte, es más expresivo que él.

—¡Ah, me siento como Stendhal en Florencia! —exclama una mujer que, tal y como le diría Nijimura después, guarda un parecido más que razonable con Yoko Ono en sus años mozos— Lapondieu es un genio, desde luego.

—Apreciemos los matices de la obra. La caja está vacía, pero anteriormente albergaba vida, ¡vida muerta! Esta caja debe de representar el mundo tal y como ha quedado tras el paso de la globalización.

—Un trabajo verdaderamente posmoderno, ciertamente.

Akashi sonríe, preguntándose qué diría Mibuchi si estuviese aquí, y mira de reojo a Nijimura, que tiene la misma cara que cuando Haizaki le decía que había sacado un 7 en un examen _sin copiar_.

—Menuda fauna te puedes encontrar en un museo. —Nijimura suspira y pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Akashi, guiándolo—. Venga, a cenar. Y da igual cómo te pongas: ya te he dicho que invito yo.

Nijimura no es tan discreto como quiere aparentar; se queda mirando a Akashi en busca de una reacción y, cuando este le dedica una sonrisa amable, Nijimura se rasca la barbilla con el dedo índice y agacha la mirada. Estos brotes de timidez repentina son encantadores.

*

Ilusionado, Nijimura coge una especie de marcapáginas ilustrado por el propio Tatsuya Himuro y lo guarda con cuidado en el bolsillo del cárdigan. Akashi quiere saber por qué Momoi no ha incluido a Tatsuya Himuro en la lista de cosas que le gustan a Nijimura.

—Mierda —dice Nijimura ya en la calle, haciendo que los indicios de celos de Akashi desaparezcan durante un rato—, me he olvidado de comprobar si hay algún restaurante de _yakitori_ por aquí.

—Se puede consultar en Internet. Y, si no, a mí al menos no me importaría ir a cenar otra cosa.

—Vamos a ver. —Saca el móvil y empieza a teclear frenéticamente. Parece que esté mandando mensajes y no realizando una búsqueda—. Emm. A ver, coño.

Presa de la curiosidad, Akashi intenta ver qué aparece en la pantalla del móvil de Nijimura; lo único que consigue, sin embargo, es que en apenas dos segundos tenga dicho móvil clavado en la frente y a Nijimura con el corazón a punto de huirle de la boca.

—¡No me des esos sustos, tú!

—¿Es eso todo lo que me tienes que decir tras golpearme con un móvil?

—Vale, vale, perdón —Nijimura le frota la frente con la palma de la mano—. A ver, emm… _no_. Este tío es tonto…

Akashi lo mira interrogante y Nijimura se resigna a destripar parte de la verdad.

—Le estaba preguntando a… a _alguien_ a dónde te podía llevar. Pero vamos, que no me fío. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que lo mejor es improvisar. Metámonos en el primer sitio que veamos.

—Me parece un plan inmejorable.

El restaurante afortunado forma parte de una cadena de reputada fama entre —según el propio Nijimura— “niños y familias”. Puede que ninguno de los dos encaje exactamente en esos parámetros, pero Akashi solo necesita escuchar cómo le gruñe el estómago a su acompañante delante del restaurante para saber que ese es el lugar idóneo.

—Yo venía mucho cuando era un renacuajo —dice Nijimura mientras se sienta—. Es que ni siquiera necesito mirar la carta, que ya me la sé de memoria.

Akashi no sabe del amor de Nijimura por los restaurantes familiares y se ve que Momoi tampoco. Siente que ya está un poco en ventaja.

*

“#21 ¡A Nijimura-senpai le gusta que le miren a los ojos mientras habla!”

No es un paso que sea difícil de seguir. A Akashi, a fin de cuentas, le encantan los ojos de Nijimura.

*

“#07 ¡A Nijimura-senpai le gustan las caras bonitas!”

De eso no cabe ninguna duda. Solamente hay que mencionar el nombre de Tatsuya Himuro para que la cara de Nijimura adopte un gesto suave y meloso. Por suerte, Akashi conoce al hombre más atractivo de todo Japón y sabe qué poses tiene que poner para aumentar su encanto natural. Sus armas de seducción no son ni la mitad de potentes que las de Kise, pero, a juzgar por cómo a Nijimura cada vez le cuesta más dejar de mirarle, no son poco eficientes. 

—¿Estás imitando a Kise? —pregunta Nijimura aguantándose la risa.

Maldición.

*

En esos momentos en los que Nijimura no está mirando a Akashi o a su hamburguesa de pollo y queso, está echando vistazos furtivos al móvil. _Curiosamente_ , cada vez que lo hace saca un tema de conversación nuevo. A veces mira a su alrededor, como si fuese una presa merodeada, y a Akashi le consuela comprobar que no ha sido el único que se ha sentido observado durante un buen rato.

Nijimura está tan agitado que Akashi se ve forzado a preguntarle si le pasa algo.

—Nada, tengo una llamada que hacer. Un segundito, ¿eh? —Coge el móvil y ni intenta salir a la calle al hacer la llamada. De hecho, mira a su alrededor con cierta curiosidad, como si estuviese escuchando algo en concreto.

 _Curiosamente_ , suena un tono de llamada en el restaurante y, ahora más que nunca, Akashi agradece de todo corazón no ser el foco de atención de la llamada asesina de Nijimura.

Nijimura se levanta de golpe y va a una mesa recóndita donde solo hay un batido.

 _Vaya, vaya_.

Conque hay un espía infiltrado. Un espía que manda consejos por LINE, de presencia menuda y que adora el batido de vainilla.

—Te voy a matar… Te juro que te cojo y te mato… —Se escucha mascullar a Nijimura.

Akashi los mira fijamente y Kuroko, consciente de este detalle, lo señala.

Dos segundos después, tanto Kuroko como Nijimura, rojo de arriba abajo, lo miran. Akashi los saluda con la mano.

Tras darle un toque en la frente nada envidiable a Kuroko, Nijimura arrastra a Kuroko y al batido hacia la mesa donde está Akashi.

—Creo que necesito una explicación —dice Akashi con una sonrisilla victoriosa, intuyendo por dónde van los tiros.

—El pitufo cabrón nos estaba espiando.

—No es cierto. He quedado aquí con Momoi-san y Aomine-kun para cenar, pero he llegado antes de tiempo.

—Sí, y por eso te estabas tomando un batido —espeta Nijimura.

Kuroko ni se molesta en buscar una excusa.

—Sí.

—¡Te voy a dar!

—Insisto en que necesito una explicación.

Kuroko mira a Nijimura y luego a Akashi, como dudando qué camino escoger si quiere acceder a la salvación. Debe de barajar qué prefiere: si un castigo físico inminente de Nijimura o la venganza fría (y floja) de Akashi.

Escoge la opción más sabia.

—Nijimura-senpai lleva todo el día pidiéndome consejos para conquistarte. Akashi-kun, eres un hombre afortunado y deberías considerar sus sentimientos.

—¿Es eso cierto? —pregunta Akashi, reprimiendo las ganas de soltar una risotada.

—¿Qué? ¡¡No!! Bueno, sí, un poco. —Nijimura intenta tranquilizarse—. Sí, vale, le pedí ayuda porque lo sabe todo de todo el mundo, pero el muy cabrón lleva un rato diciendo cosas raras y me dio la sensación de que nos estaba espiando. ¡Y míralo!

—No os estoy espiando.

—¡Y lo sigue negando, el tío! ¡Y encima me ha estado dando consejos de mierda todo el rato!

—Me has preguntado por _mi_ opinión todo el rato, Nijimura-senpai. Me parece de muy mal gusto que lleves a Akashi-kun a mis sitios favoritos.

Akashi puede imaginarse _perfectamente_ el carácter de las conversaciones entre esos dos (y las capturas que le mandará Kuroko le darán la razón) y ya no puede evitarlo más: se ríe en sus caras. No son carcajadas escandalosas, pero sí lo suficientemente llamativas como para que Nijimura se retuerza de la vergüenza.

—Te juro que como salga con vida de esta, te mato, Kuroko. Es que te mato.

—No creo que a Akashi-kun le guste que terminéis vuestra cita en prisión.

Para que Nijimura no se cebe con el pobre Kuroko, Akashi le acaricia la mano en un intento más o menos exitoso por tranquilizarlo.

—Nijimura-san, no hace falta que recurras a Kuroko. Te aseguro que tu presencia basta para que la velada s…

—Akashi-kun, no vayas de digno —interrumpe Kuroko con un descaro gélido—, que tú también le pediste consejos a Momoi-san.

Nijimura da un brinco, Kuroko sorbe su batido, Akashi muere.

—Espera, no me jodas. ¿Es verdad? —pregunta Nijimura _incrédulo_.

—Kuroko, pensaba que éramos amigos.

—Y lo somos —responde Kuroko con la sonrisa propia de un héroe que acaba de salvar la ciudad—. Si me disculpáis, me vuelvo a mi mesa;  Momoi-san y Aomine-kun llegarán pronto. Disfrutad de vuestra cita.

Con eso, Kuroko se marcha y por poco se choca contra un camarero. Al menos no ha mentido cuando ha dicho que ha quedado con Momoi y Aomine, que poco después llegan y dedican un par de miradas sorprendidas a Akashi y Nijimura (o una sonrisilla de superioridad táctica, en el caso de Momoi).

—No me puedo creer que al final Tetsu haya ido a espiarles —Le comenta Aomine a Momoi en voz no tan baja.

Ante eso, Nijimura da un golpe con el puño en la mesa, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije, Akashi! ¡Puto pitufo!

—Bueno, al menos gracias a él esta será una cena memorable. —Akashi le sonríe a su bol de arroz con atún rojo—. Kuroko es una caja de sorpresas, ¿no crees?

—Y tú más —Nijimura suspira, pasándose la mano por el flequillo.

—¿Perdón?

—Mira que pedirle información mía a Momoi… Tiene delito la cosa.

—Tú se la has pedido a Kuroko —Akashi se defiende con dignidad.

—¡Joé, Akashi, yo soy más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete!

Nijimura es tan entrañable con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mueca de patito enfurruñado que Akashi no tiene el mal corazón de seguir riéndose a su costa.

 —Deberíamos repetir la velada, pero, a ser posible, alejándonos lo máximo posible de los tejemanejes de Kuroko y Momoi.

—Trato hecho. Pues ya me dirás a dónde vamos, que esta vez escogí yo.

—Ha escogido Kuroko.

—¡Chitón!

No es fácil disimular la emoción de poder quedar de nuevo con Nijimura. Habrá que mostrar recelo ante los futuros consejos de Kuroko, que los habrá, y decantarse por los de Mibuchi, Tatsuya Himuro (uno nunca sabe las vueltas que da la vida) o, ¿por qué no?, seguir sus propios instintos. Eso mismo, desde luego, es lo que haría Nijimura, que está mirándolo con una sonrisa que evoca, una vez más, el inicio de _Careless Whisper_. Sobran las palabras.

**Author's Note:**

> Busqué un título decente y es obvio que no lo he encontrado. Quise hacer un fic cortito sobre Akashi yendo ilusionado a un museo y encontrándose con arte de Himuro Tatsuya, pero acabé con un ladrillo repleto de chascarrillos absurdos que me hacen gracia (¿¿por qué un amigo tuyo querría seguirte durante una cita??*)
> 
> Pues eso, ¡espero que os haya gustado! (aunque para mí haya sido un infierno escribirlo)
> 
> *Aomine y Kise lo han hecho en el manga, pero esos dos no son precisamente el paradigma de la sensatez.


End file.
